candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Ji Won
Kim Ji Won ' (Korean: '김지원; birth name Edmund Percival Lee) is a character who made his debut in Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying. He is a Korean student who transferred to Sacred Hearts Primary School. Biography Early Life Kim Ji Won was born Edmund Percival Lee to Mr. Lee and Mrs. Kim. On the next day Edmund was born, Mr. Lee decided to name him as Edmund Percival, which made Mrs. Kim laugh and she stated their son would be teased for the old fashioned name that Mr. Lee came up with. Mr. Lee promised Mrs. Kim that he would work very hard in order to give her and their son a better life. As Edmund grew up each day, Mr. Lee became more and more busier with his work, thus starting up a conflict between him and his wife. When Edmund was playing with his toys one day, he heard some noise coming out from the bedroom and as he opened the door, he saw his parents arguing about no matter how hard Mr. Lee had worked, their family was still in a poor condition. The argument scared Edmund until he cried in front of his parents. As Edmund's parents comforted him, he asked them to stop arguing and they agreed to not argue again. Mr. Lee held Edmund up and said he was a brave boy and would not cry no matter what. Edmund asked his father whether he could promise him something if he did not cry, Mr. Lee agreed to fulfill his promise no matter what. After about a year, Mrs. Kim became fed up with the poverty their family had to deal with and she took Edmund with her away from Mr. Lee. Even though Mr. Lee was the only one left in the family, he still worked hard so he could earn a lot of money in order to retrieve his wife and son. After a few years, Mrs. Kim divorced with Mr. Lee and she married a rich Korean businessman while bringing Edmund with her, thus making Edmund to change his name to Kim Ji Won. When Ji Won was studying in Korea, his classmates were always being bullied by some rich hooligans and what he did was putting on his earphones and listening to music. One day when the hooligans were bullying a boy, Ji Won felt fed up with the bullies' attitude and he warned them to stop their bullying but to his dismay, the bullies started to bully him instead. The reason why he kept quiet even when he was bullied was due to him thinking that if he did not cry or scream in pain, the bullies would become bored and choose not to bully him. As Ji Won went back to class, he advised the boy that was also bullied to go to tell the teacher about everything, he touched the boy's wounds and the boy wanted the teacher to change places with Ji Won. The boy also accused Ji Won of liking to steal his things and involving in fights, thus making Ji Won being traumatized physically and mentally and he started to refuse to go to school for about a year before enrolling into Sacred Hearts Primary School. Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Family Ever After: Filial Piety Appearance Ji Won is a tall Korean boy with black hair and black eyes. His left eye is covered with a bang and he has a mole below his left eye. He is mostly seen wearing clothing that have dark colors and he is also seen with his earphones in several pages of the comics. Personality Relationships Family Mr. Lee Mr. Lee is Ji Won's father. Mrs. Kim Mrs. Kim is Ji Won's mother. Stepfather No interaction were shown between Ji Won and his stepfather but Mr. Lee mentioned to Candy JEM and Mr. Forest that after his divorce with his ex-wife, she married a rich Korean businessman and brought Edmund with her, thus making Edmund to change his name to Kim Ji Won. C-Daigon C-Daigon is Ji Won's older stepbrother. Although they are born to different fathers, C-Daigon treats Ji Won like his own brother and deeply cares for him. Friends Candy JEM Charles Mr. Forest Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Students Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Siblings Category:Younger Sibling